


Signet

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Belting, Face Slapping, Kinky sex, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry play a kinky little game, but neither of them are really prepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signet

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr, thought I'd stick it up here!  
> My tumblr is darkandstormyslash

“Are you completely sure about this?” Harry asks warningly as Eggsy bounces on the tips of his trainers, his feet adjusting to wearing comfy padded shoes after so long in Oxfords. “Utterly and totally 100% sure?”

“Yeah, course.” Eggsy flashes him a confident grin that Harry wishes he has more confidence in. Eggsy is, without a doubt, the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Youthful energy and excited self-assurance that’s somehow survived the knocks the world has given him. But he has to remind himself, constantly, that Eggsy isn’t always as confident or as experienced as he pretends. He’s only 22, after all.

“We’ll need a safeword.”

“A what?” Eggsy frowns. Harry groans and Eggsy, sensing that Harry’s backing out, quickly rushes on with, “Yeah, yeah, alright. Just tell me what it is, and we’ll have one. Simple.”

“A safeword is a word that you can use to make things stop.” Harry says carefully. They haven’t talked about this enough. Or rather, they’ve talked about it in all the wrong ways. Eggsy’s laid out fantasy over fantasy, riding roughshod over Harry’s natural caution, building erotic towers of kinky games and masturbatory fantasies from Ann Summers window display. But they’ve never really discussed the practicalities of bringing them to life. “An innocuous word that you won’t say by accident, that means that I’ll stop what I’m doing, straight away, and take care of you.

Eggsy’s mouth twitches, “Harry – if I can make it stop doesn’t that sort of spoil the fun?”

“No Eggsy. That’s what keeps it fun.”

“Yeah, fine. Safeword. What word?”

“Signet.” Harry says after a quick pause.

Eggsy frowns, “That’s not a very sexy word.”

“That’s rather the point, look Eggsy I’m not sure if we should –“

“No, no!” Eggsy interrupts quickly, “Come on Harry, you promised, and now I have the safeword, yeah? If I want to stop we can stop. Don’t think I will though.” He flashes a grin, “After all the time it took you to get you to agree.”

“Very well.” Harry says wearily. He adjusts his suit and looks at Eggsy, full and frank. Harry’s in his Kingsman suit, and Eggsy’s in his black and yellow hoodie with a pair of scuffed jeans. This is all kinds of wrong really, the sort of game they’re about to play is the sort of thing that people like Arthur call normal and status quo and it makes Harry genuinely disturbed how turned on he’s getting at the thought of it.

His face adjusts; stern and commanding. He sees a nervous flash of excitement cross Eggsy’s face before the boy gets into the game and scowls at the floor.

“So.” Harry says, circling around Eggsy, watching the muscles in the back of his neck twitching. “Here you are again.”

Eggsy gives a one-shouldered shrug, still scowling.

“Another failure.” Harry keeps his voice clipped and sharp, “Why am I not surprised? You consistently fall short.” 

Eggsy’s body is practically vibrating with excitement and tension. But this time he speaks. “Dunno.”

“Don’t know. You don’t know. You fail your written tests, you fall short on the physicals, you waste your time, you roll in every morning hungover and you don’t know why you’re doing so badly? Your last written assignment came back covered in artistic representations of a phallus.”

Eggsy almost breaks role at that particular made up detail, his lip twitches and he gives a giggle that stops instantly as Harry grabs his shoulder painfully, bending down to snap right in his face.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, you useless little brat.”

“Oww – get off – you’re hurting-“

“Oh I’ll make you hurt a lot more.” Harry shoves Eggsy backwards, watches him stumble and fall onto the bed, scooting back and, because this is a game, making no attempt to get off the bed. “Arthur’s been telling me for weeks I need to take you in hand.”

“You what?” Eggsy glares at him, a look of panic and excitement crossing his face as Harry deliberately unbuckles his belt, “Fuck no. You wouldn’t, you wouldn’t dare…”

“You think not?” The belt slides out of the loops and Harry loses his composure and gives a brief shiver, hiding a smirk as Eggsy does the same. His initial wariness has almost completely vanished now because his cock is straining hard at the front of his suit. This is far, far, hotter than he’d ever imagined, the roles are wonderful and yet there’s still the odd little moment where they slip, that grounds things and makes the fantasy even more delicious for being unreal. “Every since I’ve bought you in, you’ve been making me look bad. You really think this isn’t exactly what you need?”

Harry folds the belt in two and snaps it. Eggsy almost hyperventilates on the bed, his cock pressed up against his jeans and he manages to croak out, “You haven’t got the fucking guts. Not some posh wanker like you. You’re no rough bastard, I bet you’ve never even had to do this before…”

“Bend over the bed.” Harry says, cold and firm.

“Fucking make me.”

For a moment Harry hesitates, not that that was an unexpected response but he has to plan his approach. He settles for snapping the belt down, pulling it as Eggsy raises his hands so that it just lightly slaps along the arms of his hoodie. “Don’t make this any worse on yourself. Move. Now.”

“Fuck you!”

Harry lunges at him, grabbing at his body, twisting him over, holding him down. Eggsy squirms and yelps and swears at him, struggling without hitting or punching, just a wrestle for control. Harry yanks down the back of Eggsy’s jeans – not hard given they’re practically hanging off his arse, then his boxers. He presses a knee into Eggsy’s lower back and grabs the belt again.

“You fucking bastard! You cock-sucking, wanking, cunt!” 

Harry swings the belt back, snaps forward and then bites back a moan as Eggsy cries out, as a long red line appears across the pale tender curves of Eggsy’s arse. It looks beautiful, and Harry doesn’t hesitate in laying a few more down while Eggsy shrieks and struggles beneath him.

“Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson.”

“I hope your dick falls off!”

Harry can give a grin now, where Eggsy can’t see him. He stops for a moment, taps the red lines with his hand, shifts his knee to a slightly more comfortable position, and as soon as he does Eggsy twists, turns, and struggles upright, pushing Harry back and trying to fling himself off the bed. His jeans are still down around his knees, and this struggle is even more enjoyable, because Harry has naked and red-hot parts of Eggsy to grab and slap. Eggsy’s knee seems to find its way to his crotch, gently grinding against him as Harry threatens and Eggsy swears.

“Keep still Eggsy or I swear you won’t sit down for a week.”

“Week the best you can do is it? Fuck you!”

“I can’t wait…” Harry purrs, slamming Eggsy back down, his back against the mattress, his hips lifting to try and keep his belted arse off the rough sheets, “To see what the others think of your well-punished little backside in the showers. Do you think Charlie will notice? Do you think he’ll say anything?”

“Fuck you.” 

“Keep still.” Harry orders, because Eggsy is squirming like a salmon. One hand grabs at Eggsy’s throat, fingers digging into his chin, and Harry snaps down the back of his other hand hard across Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy gives a whimper, stills, falls quiet.

“Finally getting through, are we?” Harry demands. There’s no reply and he’s not sure which direction Eggsy is taking the game now. There’s a reddening spot on his face and Harry raises his hand and smacks down hard in the same place. “Are we?”

No reply. Eggsy’s eyes are screwed shut and Harry notices with horror that there’s a tear coming from one of them. Eggsy’s body is shaking, and it isn’t with the nervous tension thrumming through the game. This is something else; maybe fear, maybe a deep kind of childhood pain, and whatever it is Harry suddenly feels very uncertain about what’s going on.

“Eggsy?” He says gently.

Eggsy’s body shudders and Harry removes his fingers from the boy’s throat, sitting back and looking at him. Eggsy makes an indistinct noise, then sniffles, reaching a hand up to scrub at his face and then mutters, “’S fine, yeah. Just … just give me a - ‘s fine.”

“Eggsy…” Harry moves off him and strokes his hair gently before murmuring “Signet.”

“Wha-?”

“Signet. Eggsy, please don’t tell me you forgot…”

“No, s’just. I don’t … I’ll be fine, I don’t need to stop, I just … fuck …” Eggsy pushes himself upright and winces, hands wrapping around his knees.

“No Eggsy, this is exactly why we have safety words…” Harry says, trying not to sound impatient or irritated. He knows it’s his own fault. They didn’t properly discuss it. They’ve spent so much time talking about what Eggsy does want that they’ve neglected to discuss anything he doesn’t. And apparently a slap in the face very much falls into that category.

Harry wraps his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and Eggsy rests against him, sniffling and shaking for a few more minutes before looking over at Harry, face a little blotchy and suddenly looking far younger. “Sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to fuck it up. I wanted to make it good, you know, to do it properly.”

“You thought me hurting you when you felt scared was how to do it properly?”

Eggsy shakes his head, mouth twisting, and has to lean back silently against Harry for a minute. Harry strokes his shoulders, trying to think of a way to put it that doesn’t sound like he’s telling Eggsy off. The boy is prickly enough at the best of times and after an experience like that Harry knows he has every reason to feel vulnerable.

Slowly and carefully Harry says, “Eggsy, I don’t know what impression you’ve been given of these sorts of kinky games from wherever you spend your time online-“

“Yeah, yeah.” Eggsy gives a final sniffle and then scowls, “I fucked up, I know.”

“No, no you didn’t. I did. I tried to do something I’d never done before, without any preparation, or thought, or research, I didn’t even ask you what –“ Harry’s voice dies out as Eggsy reaches over and kisses him gently on the lips.

“We both fucked up.” Eggsy concludes finally giving a slightly watery little grin. Harry smiles back at him, giving him a tighter hug as Eggsy shivers against him once more, “I – fuck I didn’t think that would happen. I mean, I wouldn’t have even thought about it, before.”

“It’s fine. It happens.” Harry sighs, “We’ve both led … complicated lives. It’ll happen again, I’m sure, to me or to you. But as long as we’re both ready for it, well …” he looks at Eggsy and smiled, “I think we should probably manage some pretty spectacular sex as well.”

They lie down, and Eggsy gives a groan and rolls over, reaching one hand back to rub his sore arse. “Harry – mate – you still hard?”

If he hadn’t been already, the sight of Eggsy pouting and rubbing at the sweet red lines across his bum certainly doesn’t help matters. “I – uh – “

Eggsy smirks at him and gives a cheeky grin, “Do it yourself. I wanna watch.”

“Very well…” One hand strokes Eggsy’s hair, and Harry slides the other down his trousers, unzipping on the way. Eggsy’s lost his arousal completely but he’s young and Harry can hope. Or if not, Harry can damn well suck it up and deal. 

Eggsy closes his eyes, rubbing his head against Harry’s hand, “Signet yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Next time I’ll remember it. Promise.”

“Next time?”

Eggsy grins, eyes still closed, body stretched out, jeans still tangled around his knees. “Next time.”


End file.
